La Isla
by Hadelqui
Summary: En una isla en la que unos científicos experimentaban con niños y adolescentes, haciéndoles verdaderas aberraciones, Katniss Everdeen huye en una embarcación con su pequeño hijo en brazos, su adorado Gale ha dado la vida por salvarles la vida, y ahora, Katniss debe hacer frente a su historia para ayudar a aquel ángel que ha prometido cuidarla y protegerla de todo.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

-¡Ven conmigo!- Cogió a la joven de la camilla entre sus brazos, ella a su vez cargaba un pequeño bulto- Debemos darnos prisa o nos descubrirán.

Ella no hablaba, no decía nada, únicamente asentía mientras dejaba que la llevaran, estaba muy asustada, sabía que si los descubrían no tendrían salvación.

Él corrió con ella todo lo rápido que pudo, salió de aquel centro por una puerta de personal y caminó con rapidez para alejarse de allí. Unos minutos después sonó la alarma, ella se puso nerviosa y lloró con fuerza mientras apretaba a aquel bulto con más fuerza, él corrió aún más rápido, queriendo llegar al océano cuanto antes.

En la orilla había una pequeña embarcación, él colocó a la chica rápidamente y empujó la barca, haciendo que se alejara de la orilla.

-¿Y tú qué? Sube a la barca- Suplicó ella con desesperación.

-Si no los distraigo os atraparán y eso no lo permitiré- Respondió él lanzándole un beso con la mano- Te quiero Katniss, nunca lo olvides, cuida de nuestro hijo, por favor- Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Gale! ¡Vuelve por favor! ¡Gale no lo hagas! ¡Por favor no me dejes sola! ¡GALE!

Por más que ella le suplicó, Gale no paró su carrera, la pequeña embarcación iba alejándose lentamente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Vio en la lejanía como Gale esquivaba las balas de los guardias hasta que, en la cima del acantilado, una de las balas le dio y cayó al mar.

Katniss palideció al presenciar aquella siniestra imagen, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, Gale había desaparecido y nunca volvería, lo había dado todo por salvarlos a ella y a su hijo. Su hijo. Katniss bajó la mirada hacia el pequeño bulto que llevaba en sus brazos, su niño, su precioso niño estaba a salvo, ellos dos eran libres.

-No te preocupes cariño- Besó la cabecita del pequeño- Todo irá mejor a partir de ahora, gracias a tu padre somos libres.

Katniss se quedó dormida acurrucada en aquella embarcación, con el niño bien abrigado. Despertó un poco desorientada, notando el sol sobre sus ojos, se incorporó preguntándose qué hora sería y se asustó, miró a su alrededor, ya no se encontraba en aquella embarcación en la que habían huido, estaba en una habitación blanca, con una cama mullida con una ventana por la que entraba el sol. Al ponerse nerviosa por no entender que sucedía, instintivamente apretó algo imaginario que había entre sus brazos, y entonces se percató de algo.

-¿Gale?- Miró alrededor buscando a su hijo- ¿Gale?- Desesperada porque no lo encontraba comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosa sin saber qué hacer.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y ella retrocedió mirando fijamente a quien estuviera allí.

-Pero... ¿Qué hace levantada? -Preguntó un hombre vestido de capitán de barco- Túmbese inmediatamente si no quiere desangrarse- El hombre corrió hasta ella y la obligó a tumbarse forcejeando.

Intentando levantarse de aquella cama, puso los brazos en forma de cuna y los movió con violencia, preguntando sin hablar donde se encontraba su hijo. Mecía con furia sus brazos y se golpeaba el pecho indicando que ese era su bebé.

-Cálmate muchacha, tu hijo está perfectamente- El hombre hizo una señal y, al instante, una mujer entró con el niño- Solo le hemos abrigado y dado de comer.

En cuanto la mujer se acercó a la cama, Katniss le arrancó al niño de los brazos y lo meció viendo su rostro tranquilo y sereno. Ella hizo una inclinación de cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

-No hay nada que agradecer- Sonrió la mujer- Es un niño muy bueno.

-¿Y tú tienes hambre?- Katniss lo miró con desconfianza y dudó si responder o no- Te hemos traído algunas cosas- Se acercó a la puerta y entró una bandeja- Come lo que quieras.

Katniss miró aquella bandeja, había montones de cosas que ella no había visto en su vida. Con algo de desconfianza, cogió una de las cosas, se la llevó lentamente a los labios y dio un pequeño bocado, segundos después abrió los ojos de manera exagerada, miró lo que tenía en las manos y lo engulló.

-¿Te gusta?- Ella asintió- Eso es chocolate- Katniss sonrió, mostrando sus dientes marrones, disfrutando de aquel manjar que acababa de descubrir. Dejaron que comiera cuanto quisiera, y una vez retirada la bandeja, se sentaron junto a ella- ¿Sabes hablar?- Ella asintió- ¿Podrías decirnos que te ha sucedido?- Katniss se tensó ante la pregunta del hombre- Solo queremos ayudar.

-Cálmate por favor, no te haremos daño- Pidió la mujer al ver que ella empezaba a asustarse- Yo soy Octavia y él es mi marido Cinna, ¿cómo te llamas?

Ella bajó la mirada, dudando sobre lo que hacer, Octavia y Cinna se miraron con tristeza, se levantaron y se dispusieron a dejarla sola, a darle su espacio, pero ella tomó con firmeza la mano de Octavia.

-Katniss...- Dijo en un hilillo de voz apenas audible haciendo que el matrimonio se girara hacia ella.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Me llamo Katniss y este es mi hijo Gale- Respondió levantando la mirada.

-Es un placer conocerte Katniss- Octavia volvió a sentarse junto a ella, Cinna se acercó pero permaneció en pie- Katniss, te aseguro que solo queremos ayudarte, pero debemos hacerte preguntas, sino quieres responder no lo hagas, ¿de acuerdo?- Katniss asintió.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15 años... Creo- Respondió un poco dubitativa- Puede que sean 16, no estoy segura.

-¿De dónde venís?- Preguntó Cinna seriamente, ella notó como se le secaba la garganta- ¿Sabes de dónde venís?- Katniss asintió- ¿Y no quieres decirlo?- Negó enérgicamente, y Octavia enseguida supo el motivo.

-Pequeña, no te llevaremos a ningún lugar al que no quieras ir- Le tomó la mano con confianza, haciendo que ella se relajara- Pero nos preocupa, ¿qué ha podido sucederte para que hayas huido en un bote diminuto cuando no hace ni 24 horas que has traído al mundo a este niño?

-¿Como saben eso?- La mirada de Katniss mostraba su miedo.

-El médico del barco ha comprobado como estabais- Aclaró Cinna relajando su posición- Podías haber muerto desangrada.

-Si Gale está a salvo, poco me importa morir.

-Katniss, ¿has escapado de la isla Panem?- Cinna pudo comprobar por la rigidez de su cuerpo que así era. Ella apretó a su hijo contra ella como queriendo protegerlo.

-¡No me manden allí de nuevo! ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Se lo suplico!

-Tranquilízate cariño- Octavia se sentó a su lado y la abrazó- Nunca te llevaríamos a ese lugar.

-No te preocupes pequeña, con nosotros estás a salvo- Cinna le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y le tomó la mano- A partir de ahora, todo irá bien- Ambos permanecieron en la misma posición hasta que notaron como Katniss se relajaba, entonces volvieron a ocupar sus lugares frente a ella- ¿Te parece bien que continuemos?- Cinna no estaba muy seguro de que ella estuviera preparada para responder, pero Katniss asintió sin dudarlo- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas en aquel lugar?

-Desde que tengo memoria, no recuerdo nada antes de la isla, mis primeros recuerdos son de cuando tenía 3 años y son difusos, supongo que nací en aquel lugar.

-¿Tanto tiempo?- Octavia estaba impresionada, los pocos afortunados que habían conseguido salir de aquel lugar con vida apenas habían estado unos años y todos ellos estaban medio locos- Eres una chica muy fuerte.

-¿Y el padre del niño? ¿Alguien te forzó a hacer cosas?- Katniss negó- ¿Quién es el padre del niño?

-El guardia de mi celda- Respondió intentando mantener la calma- Él siempre cuidó de mi, no dejó que nadie se aproximara a mi celda después de las sesiones con los doctores, él me hablaba del mundo exterior, y me escuchaba y consolaba tras cada sesión, estábamos muy unidos, tanto que acabamos enamorándonos- Las lágrimas empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos- Poco después de entregarnos el uno al otro, los doctores vieron que estaba embarazada, a él lo echaron tras darle una paliza y a mí... Me llevaron al pozo...- Tembló al decir aquello- Estuve allí metida hasta que llegó el momento de que naciera mi hijo, entonces me sacaron, me llevaron a una camilla y tuve a Gale- Acarició la mejilla del niño- Después me dejaron a solas, asegurándome que cuando volvieran no volvería a ver a mi niño- Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Pero como un ángel guardián, mi Gale volvió, nos sacó de allí y nos alejó en aquel bote a costa de su propia vida.

Katniss ya no contenía sus lágrimas, el recuerdo de todo lo sucedido la hizo explotar, lloraba con amargura, queriendo dejar de sentir dolor. Octavia también lloraba, horrorizada por lo que había contado la joven, queriendo borrar todo el dolor que ella sentía, queriendo borrar su propio dolor. Miró a Cinna y este asintió antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a su mujer consolando a Katniss.

Cinna caminó con decisión hasta la cabina de mando del barco, ni miró a los tripulantes, fue directo al teléfono y marcó el número del único hombre que sabría lo que hacer.

-Haymitch, tengo algo importante que contarte...

**Aquí está mi nueva historia, espero que os guste. Para las que ya estáis pensando en donde estará Peeta, tranquilas, sale, prometido, pero no aun.**

**Espero vuestras opiniones sobre esta historia.**


	2. 1º Haymitch Mellark

**1º Haymitch Mellark**

El helicóptero sobrevoló varias veces la zona antes de descender, no podían arriesgarse a que algo saliera mal, todo dependía del más absoluto secreto y de la protección de la chica. Una vez en tierra, del helicóptero bajó un hombre rubio, de unos cuarenta y pocos años, con la mirada seria y decidida.

A pocos metros de ellos estaba Cinna, esperándolo en la puerta del puente de mando, este le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, y ambos se dirigieron en absoluto silencia hacia el interior, a una sala vacía en la que poder hablar sin que nadie los molestara.

Cuando estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada, el hombre rubio se acomodó en uno de los sillones, Cinna sacó dos copas y una botella de brandie, llenó ambas copas y le tendió una a su acompañante.

-¿Dónde está la chica?

-Está dentro con Octavia- Le explicó- Está muy asustada, no entiende nada de lo que le rodea.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no entiende nada?

-Se la llevaron siendo tan solo un bebé, sus primeros recuerdos son con tres años estando ya en aquel lugar, y es de la edad de tu hija- Le contó intentado calmarlo, sabía cuánto necesitaba a la chica- Hasta hace unas horas no conocía nada más que aquella isla.

-Cuéntame su historia.

Cinna le contó todo lo que Katniss les había contado a ellos, sin omitir detalles de ningún tipo, dejando el rostro de su acompañante más pálido de lo que era de normal. Cinna pudo ver en sus ojos el sufrimiento ante lo que le contaba.

-Se lo mucho que la chica puede ayudarte, pero ten en cuenta lo que ha pasado, antes de poder hablarte de nada, necesita ser curada, y no me refiero a heridas físicas, me refiero a su interior- El hombre bajó la mirada mostrando su lucha interna- Haymitch, escúchame, a pesar de cómo te comportas desde la desaparición de Johanna, sé que no eres así, somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y ambos sabemos que tienes un buen corazón, así que haz lo correcto y ayuda a Katniss, te aseguro que es una buena chica y que una vez esté recuperada te ayudará sin reparo.

-Antes de tomar una decisión quiero conocerla.

-Está bien- Cinna le sonrió, viendo que había conseguido su objetivo aunque su amigo aún se resistiera- Acompáñame- Los dos fueron a los camarotes, caminaron hacia el fondo del pasillo hasta la última puerta, donde se escuchaba la risa de Octavia mientras le hacía carantoñas a alguien- Antes de que entres debo decírtelo, la muchacha no confía en nadie así como así, por eso te lo pido por favor, intenta no ser brusco con ella.

-Está bien, sabes lo importante que es la chica para mí, sin ella no podré recuperar a mi Johanna.

-Lo sé, por eso te lo digo, es por el bien de todos- Le cogió el hombro a su amigo y después se adentró en la habitación.

Allí se encontró a Octavia haciendo caras para el pequeño Gale mientras Katniss los miraba sonriente desde la cama. Cinna se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde, Octavia supo de inmediato que el momento había llegado, así que se acercó con el pequeño y se lo entregó a su madre.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Katniss preocupada al ver sus caras tan serias de repente.

-Ha venido alguien que quiere conocerte.

-¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- Katniss se empezó a poner nerviosa, tomó a Gale con fuerza y se levantó de la cama- ¡Me prometieron que no me devolverían! ¡No pienso dejar que nos lleven a ese lugar!

-Cálmate, es un amigo nuestro, no tiene nada que ver con aquel horrible lugar- Le aseguró Octavia intentando cogerla para devolverla a la cama- Y nadie te llevará a ningún lugar al que tú no quieras ir, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes? ¡No quiero ver a nadie!- Empezó a llorar desesperada- ¡No dejaré que nadie me quite a Gale! ¡Nadie le hará daño!

-Cálmate, pequeña- Se escuchó una voz desde la puerta, Katniss miró en su dirección y vio a un hombre que no conocía. Asustada, fue hasta los brazos de Octavia buscando su protección. Haymitch, al ver aquella escena, tuvo la sensación de que aquella muchacha era como su pequeña Johanna, le veía tantas similitudes que no pudo evitar sonreír- No he venido a hacerte daño, ni a ti ni a tu pequeño.

-No le creo.

-Puedo entenderlo después de todo lo que habrás pasado- Se acercó hacia la cama lentamente- Mi nombre es Haymitch Mellark, y si he venido es porque Cinna me llamó diciendo que habían encontrado a una jovencita que había salido de La Isla Panem.

-Si conoce la isla es porque no es de fiar.

-Me temo, pequeña, que todo el mundo conoce la existencia de la isla- Le aclaró sin perder la sonrisa- Yo la conozco porque, al igual que hicieron contigo cuando eras pequeña, también se llevaron a mi hija Johanna hace dos años- Al escuchar eso, Katniss se separó un poco de Octavia para poder mirarlo a los ojos- Quiero recuperar a mi hija, por encima de todo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte a ti también.

-¿Cómo va a ayudarme?- Lo miró un poco desconcertada, se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia él- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Te mentiría si no te dijera que espero que en algún momento me ayudes a recuperar a mi hija, pero solo utilizando tus conocimientos sobre aquel lugar, jamás volvería a llevarte a aquella isla- Le contó, y con cada frase, Katniss caminaba un poco más hacia él- Mi familia y yo tenemos un lugar seguro, apartado de todo, allí, nosotros te ayudaríamos a recuperarte, y te ayudaríamos a criar a tu hijo a salvo de todo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere a cambio?

-Cuando estés preparada, solo quiero que me digas lo que sepas de la isla.

-¿Y si no puedo hacerlo?- Se apartó un poco de él- Si hablo ellos me encontrarán...

-Si no puedes hacerlo no importa, de verdad, iremos poco a poco, y esperemos que en el futuro tu miedo desaparezca.

Katniss se quedó en el sitio, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar, Haymitch se acercó a ella lentamente, le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos sonriente.

-Me recuerdas tanto a mi Johanna- Besó su frente- Te prometo que nadie te lastimará mientras estés allí, y que si quieres irte, podrás hacerlo sin que nadie te lo impida.

-Y yo iré a verte de vez en cuando- Le aseguró Octavia, viendo que Katniss estaba dudando.

-Está bien- Suspiró al fin- Iré con usted.

Unas horas después, Katniss estaba en el helicóptero, mirando por la ventanilla, asombrada del paisaje que veía, con Gale en su regazo. Ella nunca antes había visto un helicóptero, y mucho menos había subido en uno, así que estaba alucinando. Haymitch disfrutaba y se divertía viendo lo ingenua e inocente que era ante cada cosa que veía, había estado realmente aislada de todo y apenas conocía algo de tecnología.

-Ya estamos llegando, señor Mellark- Avisó el piloto- Será mejor que haga que se abroche el cinturón, hay mucho viento.

-Está bien Marvel, yo me encargo- Haymitch tomó el brazo de Katniss para llamar su atención- Vamos a aterrizar así que hay que sentarse y abrocharse el cinturón- Katniss solo asintió y obedeció.

Durante el descenso, el helicóptero hizo muchos saltos, el viento hacía que se tambaleara, pero Katniss no estaba asustada, lo estaba pasando en grande. A Haymitch le hizo mucha gracia la forma de comportarse ante aquello, era como cuando sus hijos habían subido la primera vez en una montaña rusa.

Una vez hubo descendido el helicóptero y llegó al helipuerto, el piloto abrió las puertas y ayudó a Haymitch a salir, quiso ayudar a Katniss, pero ella no se dejó coger, solo bajó cuando Haymitch colocó sus brazos para que ella se dejara caer sobre ellos.

Al otro lado del helipuerto había cuatro figuras, dos hombres y dos mujeres, Haymitch caminó hacia ellos con Katniss en brazos, ella los miraba con algo de temor, pero veía la sonrisa cálida y tranquila en sus rostros y en el de Haymitch y eso la hacía estar algo más serena.

-Katniss- Le dijo cuando llegaron hasta ellos- Te presento a mi familia.

**Se que no es muy largo, pero tampoco tengo demasiado tiempo, así que hago lo que puedo, pero prometo hacer el siguiente más largo.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os guste la historia :) Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias, la historia puede sufrir muchos cambios mientras la voy escribiendo porque la tengo en mi cabeza pero nada es definitivo hasta que lo subo aquí.  
**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	3. 2º La familia Mellark

**2º La familia Mellark**

-Hola cariño- Le habló una mujer de mediana edad, rubia, con una sonrisa radiante, aunque vestía ropas muy extravagantes- Soy Effie, la mujer de Haymitch, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, estoy segura de que vamos a llevarnos bien- Katniss solo asintió, asustada por la efusividad al hablar de la mujer- Estos son nuestros hijos, Finnick y Peeta.

-Es un placer conocerte Katniss- Le habló el más alto de los dos- Soy Finnick- Extendió el brazo y le dio algo a ella, esta se quedó mirando aquel cuadradito blanco que tenía entre sus dedos- Es un azucarillo, pruébalo, verás cómo te encanta- Ella se lo llevó lentamente a los labios y le dio un pequeño bocado, al instante notó el sabor dulzón en su boca y se metió el resto del azucarillo, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a Finnick.

-Yo soy Peeta- Habló el otro chico- Imagino lo mal que has tenido que pasarlo, y te prometo que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte a superar todo esto.

-Hola Katniss, yo soy Annie, soy la esposa de Finnick, y espero que seamos buenas amigas- Ella solo asintió sin saber bien que decir.

Tras las presentaciones, viendo que ella no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra, Haymitch la condujo hacia una casa situada unos metros por delante, escondida entre las hojas de los árboles a la vista de cualquier avión o helicóptero. La casa era inmensa, de una sola planta, pero tan extensa que bien podrían caber dentro cinco familias sin ningún problema de espacio.

Una vez dentro, Haymitch la condujo a una gran habitación con todos los demás tras ellos, en ella había una preciosa cuna blanca, con sábanas azules, llenas de ostios; una cama amplia con sábanas moradas, un escritorio, un armario y una mesita de noche.

-Esta es tu habitación y la de Gale, al menos hasta que crezca un poco- Le indicó- Esa puerta de allí es un baño para ti sola, supongo que querrás darte un baño después del viaje.

-¿Un baño? ¿Qué es darse un baño?- Finnick, Annie y Peeta tuvieron que aguantar una gran carcajada al escucharla, pensando que hablaba en broma, pero pronto vieron en sus ojos que no era así y la seriedad volvió a ellos.

-¿Nunca te has dado un baño, cariño?- Le preguntó Effie sonriente, Katniss negó de inmediato- Pues vamos a darte uno, verás lo maravilloso que es.

-¿Me va a doler?

-No, claro que no- Le pasó el brazo por los hombros conduciéndola hacia el baño- Annie, ¿vienes y nos ayudas?

-Claro.

Las tres se internaron en el baño con el pequeño Gale, Effie se encargó de duchar a Katniss con calma, enseñándole que era cada cosa y como se utilizaba, teniendo tan reciente el parto no podía darle un baño. Annie cogió al pequeño Gale y en el lavabo le preparó un pequeño baño, Katniss miraba como lo hacía, fascinada por como su bebé disfrutaba de aquel agua caliente.

Mientras ellas estaban en el baño, Haymitch fue con los chicos a su despacho, ellos entraron y se sentaron en las sillas que había frente al escritorio, Haymitch se apoyó sobre este de cara a sus hijos.

-¿Qué opináis de ella?

-La pobre chica ha estado aislada por completo del mundo- Dijo Peeta bastante shockeado por ello- Por lo que he podido deducir, ni siquiera se molestaron en higienizarla, es sorprendente que no haya muerto de alguna infección en todos los años que ha estado allí.

-Es muy ingenua e inocente, tiene mucho que aprender antes de poder valerse por sí misma en casi cualquier cosa- Añadió Finnick- Y con esto, lo que quiero decir es que no está preparada para criar a su hijo.

-Pienso como vosotros, y ahí es donde entramos todos nosotros- Dijo Haymitch con seriedad- Finnick, quiero que tú y Annie os encarguéis de enseñarle como cuidar del pequeño- Finnick asintió- Y tú, Peeta, quiero que te encargues de educarla, quiero que le enseñes todo lo que le han negado estos años- Peeta asintió- Esta chica necesita mucho cariño, a saber las barbaridades que le habrán hecho allí.

-Me sorprende mucho que estés pensando en ayudarla y no en utilizarle papá- Le dijo Peeta- Johanna ha sido siempre tu prioridad y sin embargo estás aquí, hablando de ayudar a la única persona que sabemos que ha salido de aquella isla con vida y no has nombrado a Johanna en ningún momento.

-Tengo presente a Johanna, pero sé que hasta que no ayudemos a Katniss ella no podrá hacer nada por nosotros- Confesó- Y espero que con un poco de tiempo, ella se abra a nosotros y nos diga todo lo que sabe de aquel lugar para poder ir a por Johanna- Haymitch estaba tan serio que Peeta y Finnick sintieron un escalofrío- Vuestro trabajo es conseguir que ella se sienta segura y tranquila, de esa forma hablará.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-No quiero pensar en ello ahora- Dijo colocando los dedos en el tabique nasal- Dejadme un rato, por favor, necesito pensar.

Los dos salieron mirándose preocupados, Haymitch había cambiado desde la desaparición de Johanna, se había vuelto más frío, más calculador, solo tenía un objetivo, sin embargo, al verlo llegar con Katniss entre sus brazos parecía otro, esa imagen les recordó a cuando Johanna se sentaba sobre sus rodillas en el salón para ver alguna película.

Su padre tenía una lucha interna, quería ayudar a Katniss, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuan paciente podría ser antes de exigirle información sobre aquella isla.

Los dos hermanos se dirigieron al gran salón y se sentaron en el sofá, mirándose con nerviosismo.

-¿Tú crees que es buena idea que la tengamos aquí?- Preguntó Finnick- Si la encuentran con nosotros la matarán a ella, al niño y a nosotros con ella.

-Fin, ¿tú la has visto? Está indefensa, no sabe dónde está, todo es nuevo para ella- Dijo Peeta de inmediato- Nos necesita, podemos ayudarla, y por lo menos yo se la daré, al margen de si después puede ayudarnos para rescatar a Johanna o no.

-Sé que tienes razón, solo estoy algo nervioso, ver a papá con estos cambios de humor no me gusta, temo que en algún momento pueda perder la cabeza.

-Centrémonos en ayudar a Katniss, veremos cómo va evolucionando antes de nada.

-Tienes razón, no adelantemos acontecimientos- Sonrió Finnick- Además, estoy entusiasmado con eso de cuidar a un pequeño bebé, con las dificultades que estamos teniendo Annie y yo para tener un bebé, creo que necesito esto.

-Me alegro de que pienses así, estoy seguro de que a los dos os hará bien ayudar a Katniss con el niño.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, estoy abierta a cualquier camino, tengo claro el final que quiero pero el camino hasta llegar a él está muy abierto.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	4. 3º El descubrimiento de Effie

**3º El descubrimiento de Effie**

Effie terminó de abrocharle el vestido a Katniss mientras Annie le colocaba el pañal al pequeño, Katniss no perdía detalle de todo lo que hacían. Estaba fascinada por todas las cosas que Annie le estaba poniendo al niño, durante el baño le había echado encima varias cosas que ella no había visto nunca, tales como el champú y el jabón, y al sacarlo y envolverlo con una tela que habían llamado toalla, lo embadurnó con una especie de crema blanca que había dejado su piel más suave de lo que ya estaba de normal.

-Ya estás listo, señorito Gale- Dijo Annie poniéndolo en alto, haciendo que el niño le dedicara una sonrisilla.

Effie abrazó a Katniss, ambas miraban al pequeño disfrutar de las atenciones de Annie, Katniss nunca había visto a nadie comportarse de aquella manera, tan solo Gale había sido cariñoso y cuidadoso con ella, solo él de enseñó lo que era amar, lo que era dar la vida por alguien.

-¿Quieres bajar y comer algo, pequeña?- Le preguntó Effie, sabiendo que su marido querría que empezaran cuanto antes.

-¿Puedo comer ahora?

-Claro- Le sonrió Annie acercándole a Gale- Puedes comer siempre que quieras hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo quiera?

-Claro cariño- Effie la cogió del brazo y caminó con ella hacia la puerta- Estás muy delgada, necesitas alimentarte bien para poder darle de comer a este señorito.

-¿Darle de comer?

-Claro…- Effie paró de repente y la miró seriamente- ¿Acaso no le has dado tú de comer al niño?

-No sabía que tuviera que hacerlo, en el barco Octavia se lo llevaba para vestirlo y darle de comer.

-Oh, pequeña- Effie se llevó las manos al rostro horrorizada porque ni siquiera supiera como debía alimentar a su hijo, y se enfureció al pensar en que Octavia no le hubiera explicado nada de eso- No te preocupes, nosotras te enseñaremos lo que debes hacer.

-Pero no lo entiendo…

-Annie, ¿por qué no bajas con Katniss a la cocina y le explicas como debe hacerlo?- Dijo de inmediato Effie- Yo debo hablar con Haymitch de algo serio.

-Claro mamá- Annie cogió el brazo de Katniss igual que lo había cogido antes Effie y condujo a Katniss hacia la cocina- Verás, cuando una chica tiene un bebé, su cuerpo cambia….

Effie esperó a que las dos estuvieran lejos de su alcance para dirigirse al despacho de su marido, pasó por delante de sus hijos, que la miraron preocupados al ver sus lágrimas.

-Mamá, ¿ocurre algo?

Pero ella no contestó, siguió su camino hacia el interior del despacho, dispuesta a dejar las cosas muy claras antes de que siguieran con lo que tanto tiempo llevaban planeando. Haymitch se sobresaltó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de repente, y al ver entrar por ella a su esposa llorosa, seguida de sus dos hijos con cara de preocupación, se alarmó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Effie lo miró con furia, pero se tomó su tiempo antes de poder responder, quería serenarse antes de hablar- ¿Ha sucedido algo durante el baño de Katniss?- Ella asintió con rotundidad- Si te ha hecho algo….

-¡Ella no me ha hecho nada!- Gritó, incapaz de controlar su furia- ¿¡Qué podría hacerme!? ¡La pobre chiquilla no sabe nada, dudo que sepa que el cuchillo sirve para cortar, incluso!

-¿Entonces qué ha ocurrido?

-¡Dime que Octavia no pretendía quedárselo!- Sus palabras pillaron por sorpresa a Haymitch- ¡Dime que no es ese el motivo de que no le enseñara a Katniss como alimentarlo!

-¿De qué estás hablando, mamá?

-Hablo de que Octavia no le explicó a Katniss como alimentar a su hijo mientras estuvo en el barco- Effie relajó el tono, no quería que Katniss pudiera escucharla- ¿Qué motivo podría tener para ello si no era quedarse al pequeño?

-¿La tía Octavia?- Finnick no podía creer las insinuaciones de su madre- ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarse el bebé de Katniss? ¡Eso es una locura!

-No es ninguna locura- Habló por fin Haymitch, apartando la mirada de su mujer- Eso es exactamente lo que quería hacer.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntaron Peeta y Finnick a la vez, incapaces de creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

-Después de la llamada de Cinna diciéndome que estaba Katniss a bordo de su barco recibí la llamada de Octavia- Les narró sin levantar la mirada del suelo- Me dijo que ella no era capaz de cuidar de su hijo, que lo mejor para todos era que yo me llevara a Katniss y que ella se quedara con el pequeño- Todos lo miraban horrorizados- Estuve a punto de colgarle el teléfono cuando dijo las únicas palabras que podían doblegar mi decisión- Levantó la mirada hacia ellos- Me dijo que si no estaba el bebé por medio, ella colaboraría antes y me daría la información que necesitaba para sacar a Johanna de la isla Panem- Volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzado- Acepté sin pensar en nada más que no fuera Johanna, iba con la decisión firme de hacer lo que Octavia me había dicho, pero cuando llegué y Cinna me contó todo lo que había pasado ella hasta llegar a ellos, cuando la vi acunando a su hijo, cuando la escuché hablar… Me recordó tanto a Johanna que no pude hacerlo- Las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos y se deslizaron por sus mejillas- Pensé en que si Johanna estuviera en la situación que está ella jamás hubiera permitido algo así, por ello, cambié de opinión y me los llevé a los dos.

-¿El tío Cinna estaba de acuerdo con la tía Octavia?- Preguntó Peeta, totalmente desconcertado.

-Cinna no sabía nada, él solo quería lo mejor para Katniss.

-Te miro y no te reconozco- Le acusó Effie limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano- Tú no eres así, ¿Cómo has podido tan siquiera pensar en quitarle ese niño a su madre?- Haymitch intentó cogerle la mano pero ella la apartó- Eso es exactamente lo que esos malnacidos de la isla Panem han hecho con Johanna, ¿crees que eres mejor que ellos?

-No pude hacerlo Effie, no pude dejar que Octavia se lo quedara.

-¡Porqué Katniss te recordó a Johanna!- Se dirigió a la puerta- No pienso dejar que coacciones a esa pobre niña para que colabore, ahora lo único que necesita es amor, cariño, comprensión, educación… Nada que tenga que ver con esa maldita isla- Se giró hacia la puerta- Voy a protegerla a toda costa, y hasta que no esté curada en todos los sentidos no pienso permitir que se le vuelva a hablar de ese lugar- Dicho eso se marchó de allí.

Finnick y Peeta se quedaron mirando la puerta por la que había salido su madre durante unos segundos, incapaces de comprender nada de lo que habían hablado sus padres. Entonces escucharon el llanto de su padre, al girarse vieron como caía de rodillas mientras sus lágrimas salían sin control.

Nunca antes habían visto a su padre llorar de esa manera, derrumbándose en el suelo sin remedio, de inmediato se acercaron a él y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Vamos papá, ven a sentarte- Le dijo Peeta ayudándolo a llegar a la silla de su escritorio- Cálmate.

-Effie tiene razón en todo lo que ha dicho- Lloró con amargura sujetándose a la cintura de su hijo pequeño. Peeta le acarició el pelo sin saber qué hacer, miró a Finnick, pero él estaba tan bloqueado como Peeta.

Los dos permanecieron allí, en silencio, consolándolo hasta que poco a poco se fue calmando, hasta que sus ojos no pudieron derramar más lágrimas. Entonces levantó el rostro y miró a sus hijos.

-Creo que os debo una explicación sobre lo de Octavia.

-Solo si quieres dárnosla, papá- Le dijo Finnick, ambos se morían por saber qué era lo que había llevado a Octavia, que era como una tía para ellos, a querer quitar de los brazos de Katniss al pequeño Gale.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, después de todo, vosotros habéis accedido a todo esto sin protestar porque yo así lo quería, estáis tan involucrados como yo, y es justo que lo sepáis todo- Suspiró- Octavia nos confesó a vuestra madre y a mí que quería tener otro hijo después de la pérdida de su adorada Rue, pero Octavia tiene una edad en la que un embarazo no es viable, así que estaba decidida a conseguir un niño.

-¿Cómo pretendía hacerlo? Todos los hospitales son controlados por la compañía Panem, todos los que acuden a ellos entran en el registro de posibles víctimas para esos malnacidos- Finnick era incapaz de verle la lógica a todo eso.

-No pretendía buscar a alguien que no quisiera un niño en un hospital, pretendía ir a buscarlo por los hogares, buscar madres que se hubieran quedado embarazadas y no hubieran podido costearse un aborto clandestino, y al encontrarse a Katniss…

-¡Dios!- Peeta se había puesto pálido solo de pensarlo- ¡De verdad quería quitarle el niño a Katniss!- Haymitch asintió avergonzado- ¿Crees que aún lo pretenda?

-Es posible, aunque no lo dirá de manera abierta, de ello estoy seguro, intentará convencernos a nosotros y a la misma Katniss de que el niño estará mejor con ella que en cualquier otro lugar- Haymitch limpió las marcas de las lágrimas que aún le quedaban- Le aseguró a Katniss que vendría a verla, y ese es el único motivo para querer venir hasta aquí- Se puso en pie y apretó los puños- Pero no lo hará, no dividiré más a esta familia, vuestra madre quiere ayudarla y eso es lo que haremos, consigamos con ello liberar a Johanna o no.

-Así se habla papá.

Los dos lo abrazaron con fuerza, todos sabían lo mucho que le había costado tomar esa decisión, Johanna era su niña, por la que lo daría todo, pero sabía que no podía utilizar a Katniss, al menos no sin su consentimiento.

Todos querían recuperar a Johanna, pero había cosas por las que no podían pasar, no si no querían convertirse en unos monstruos como los que se la habían llevado hacía dos años.

Un rato después, cuando Haymitch se hubo calmado del todo y fue capaz de hablar sin venirse abajo, fue a la cocina, donde aún estaban las chicas y se llevó a Effie para pedirle perdón en privado. Minutos después todos vieron cómo se besaban, olvidando lo sucedido.

Finnick le hizo una señal a Annie para que fuera con él a dar un paseo y despejarse un poco, dejando a Katniss dándole de comer al pequeño Gale. Peeta se encontró solo en el salón, sin tener nada que hacer, así que se decidió a entrar en la cocina y prepararse un café mientras hablaba con Katniss, tenía que empezar a ganarse su confianza si quería enseñarle algo.

Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró con su mirada gris directa hacia él, en ese preciso instante sintió que todo su mundo se movía, que desaparecía todo excepto ellos dos. Nunca antes había sentido algo así, ni tan siquiera con Delly, su prometida durante dos largos años.

Notó como le subían los colores, así que de inmediato giró el rostro y caminó hacia uno de los armarios para sacar una taza de café. Notó como Katniss lo miraba y sus movimientos se hicieron algo torpes, haciendo que se le saliera el café de la cucharilla y lo tirara al suelo. Katniss no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Te diviertes?- Preguntó Peeta, sonando divertido también, queriendo romper el hielo. Katniss asintió sonriendo- ¿Y qué es lo que te divierte?- Le hizo una cara rara que hizo que ella soltara una carcajada- ¿Es mi cara acaso?- Después puso una pose extraña con su cuerpo, haciendo que ella riera de nuevo- ¿O tal vez sea mi cuerpo escuálido?- Por último empezó a caminar haciendo como si se tropezara, cayendo al suelo, eso hizo que Katniss empezara a reír a carcajadas- ¡Así que es mi torpeza lo que te causa gracia!- Se levantó y caminó hacia ella- ¿Pues sabes qué?- Ella negó sin poder parar de reír- Finnick es mucho más torpe que yo, y además tiene muchas cosquillas.

-¿Cosquillas? ¿Qué son las cosquillas?

-¡Pero si hablas!- Rio Peeta al ver como ella se sonrojaba- No te preocupes, no es malo hablar- Le acarició la mejilla- Y las cosquillas son esto- Acercó su mano a su axila y comenzó a mover los dedos, haciendo que ella empezara a reír de nuevo y se moviera de manera exagerada- Voy a parar de hacerte cosquillas, que tienes a un niño que quiere comer y no le estamos dejando.

Los dos sonrieron, Katniss parecía mucho más relajada que cuando él había entrado, así que, habiendo ganado la batalla de la distancia y del silencio, volvió a su café, lo colocó en la máquina, colocó la taza debajo y apretó un botón. Katniss miró maravillada como salía de aquella cosa negra un líquido negro que olía muy bien.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Esto?- Señaló la taza- Esto se llama café, ¿quieres probarlo?- Ella asintió rápidamente, curiosa por conocer aquel líquido que desconocía. Le dio un sorbo y al tragarlo puso una cara de asco que hizo que Peeta se riera- Un poco fuerte para ti, ¿verdad?

-Está asqueroso, ¿Cómo podéis beber eso?

-Uno se acaba acostumbrando al sabor- Se sentó junto a ella- De todas formas, creo que a ti te gustará más el chocolate caliente o el cacao en polvo- Ella lo escuchaba maravillada.

-Cuéntame cosas, quiero saber qué cosas comes o bebes.

-¿Qué cosas como y bebo?- Peeta no pudo aguantar la risa, empezó a desternillarse de risa en la silla, Katniss lo miraba sin comprender que pasaba- Con la cantidad de cosas interesantes que hay en el mundo, y tú quieres saber mis hábitos alimenticios.

-¿Está mal?

-No, claro que no- Empezó a dejar de reírse al ver la seriedad de ella- Perdóname, no tendría que haberme reído. Pero es que, eres tan ignorante en algunas cosas que para mí son tan normales que no he podido evitarlo.

-Quiero aprender- Ella miró a su hijo mientras comía dormido en su regazo- Quiero ser una buena madre para Gale, y si no sé nada no podré enseñarle- Volvió a mirar a Peeta- ¿Tú podrías enseñarme?

-Claro que puedo enseñarte- Le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla- Te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber, excepto de bebé- Le señaló al niño- De eso me temo que no tengo ninguna experiencia.

-¿Y entonces, quién me puede enseñar?

-Annie, ella está deseando quedarse embarazada y tener un bebé, ella sabe todo lo que necesitas para cuidar bien de él, y estoy seguro de que te enseñará sin ningún problema- Le sonrió- Ella y Finnick te ayudarán a aprender a ser una buena madre, y yo te enseñaré todo lo que te has perdido estos 15 o 16 años, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

La sonrisa de Katniss era tan sincera y agradecida que Peeta no pudo evitar jurarse que haría todo lo posible para que ella fuera feliz, daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer, solo quería que ella consiguiera una vida plena y tranquila con su pequeño.

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste.**

**Estoy abierta a sugerencias porque tengo la mente un poco envotada ahora mismo, pero de todas formas intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para la próxima semana.**

**Espero vuestas opiniones sobre el capítulo. **

**Nos leemos**


	5. 4º En la isla Panem

**4º En la isla Panem**

Notaba como las puntas de sus pies eran arrastradas por el suelo, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que intentaba escapar de aquel lugar, los guardias la encontraban, la conducían a una gran sala blanca, donde era sometida a un sinfín de pruebas médicas, siempre empleadas a modo de tortura, y cuando estaban satisfechos de haberla escuchado gritar suficiente, entonces la conducían a una sala en la parte del sótano, donde apenas llegaba la luz del sol, lo que ellos llamaban "el pozo".

Una vez la depositaron en la cama con bastante brusquedad, cerraron de golpe la puerta y la dejaron allí, tiritando de frío y de miedo, sin tener la menor preocupación por cómo se encontraba.

Dos años, ese era el tiempo que llevaba ella allí, había contado cada día como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería volverse una lunática que no sabía ni quien era, ella hacía todo lo que podía porque su cabeza siguiera siendo suya.

Unas lágrimas intensas corrieron por sus mejillas, acompañadas de pequeños gimoteos, estaba tan cansada y asustada. Cada vez le resultaba más difícil intentar salir de allí, no porque reforzaran la seguridad, era porque las pruebas torturadoras a la que la sometían la debilitaban considerablemente.

Empezó a pensar en su familia, en el tiempo que hacía que no los veía, en la última vez que los había visto. Como echaba de menos a su madre, tan cariñosa y efusiva, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios, sabiendo que decir exactamente para reconfortarla cuando más lo necesitaba… Como la necesitaba en esos momentos…. Después pensó en sus hermanos. Finnick, tan payaso y alegre, siempre buscando llamar la atención de todos, echaba de menos como la hacía reír a cada momento que podía; su esposa Annie, tan cariñosa y alegre, eran tal para cual; echaba de menos sus charlas juntas, los consejos sobre moda y maquillaje que le daba antes de ir al instituto. Y Peeta, su cariñoso y sobreprotector Peeta, siempre preocupado por como estaba, siempre vigilando que nada malo le pasara, tan parecido a su padre; echaba de menos las largas charlas que le daba cada vez que volvía de alguna fiesta con sus amigos en malas condiciones.

Miró por la pequeña obertura que daba al cielo estrellado mientras dejaba que sus lágrimas salieran sin control al pensar en su padre. Su querido padre. Como lo quería, ellos siempre habían tenido una conexión especial, ella siempre había sido su niñita.

Su llanto se intensificó al pensar en la forma en que se había comportado con él la última vez que se habían visto. No recordaba haberlo visto tan dolido y triste en su vida. Ese día ella había sido internada en el hospital general porque en una gran fiesta en casa de una de sus amigas ella se había pasado de diversión y había tenido una pequeña sobredosis de coca. Su padre entró preocupadísimo, y cuando vio que ella se había recuperado le dijo sin ningún tapujo lo decepcionado que estaba tras prohibirle volver a ver a esas amigas.

"_Poco me importa lo que digas, hago lo que me da la gana, ¿te crees que por ser mi padre tienes derecho a organizar mi vida? ¡Estoy harta de que me controles! ¡En cuanto salga de aquí no volverás a verme jamás!"_

Como retumbaban esas palabras, dichas aún bajo los efectos de las drogas, en su cabeza. No podía borrar esa mirada de su padre que se lamentaba de haber hecho que se sintiera así de desdichada. Pero más que esa mirada, lo que realmente se le había quedado grabada era la última frase que le había dedicado… _"Lo siento Jo, solo quiero lo mejor para ti, lamento si te he hecho sentirte incómoda, solo recuerda que te quiero cuando te hayas ido"_… Después de eso solo recordaba despertar en esa asquerosa isla, llena de llantos, de dolor y de muerte.

Su corazón se oprimió dentro de su pecho, tras esa última conversación su padre habría pensado que se habría marchado, tal como le había dicho, por lo que estaba totalmente segura de que no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. Al pensar en ello, solo pudo aumentar su llanto, angustiada y desolada.

-No… Llores…- Dijo una voz desde la celda contigua- No les des… El gusto… De escucharte…

Ella no pudo evitarlo, se acercó lentamente hacia la ventanita que comunicaba las dos celdas y miró al otro lado. En ella pudo ver a un joven muy mal herido, tirado sobre el suelo, con un brazo sobre sus ojos mientras que él otro apretaba con fuerza la ensangrentada herida que tenía en el abdomen.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-He estado mejor- Ella vio como sonreía sin apartar el brazo de sus ojos- Pero la herida ha valido la pena.

-¿Ha valido la pena? ¿Qué puede hacer que valga la pena cualquier cosa que ellos te hagan?

-Ellos lo han conseguido- Se quitó el brazo de los ojos y giró su rostro hacia la ventanita por la que ella lo miraba- Eso vale cualquier dolor, incluso la muerte.

-¿Lo han conseguido? ¿El qué? ¿Quiénes?

-Katniss y mi hijo- Volvió a sonreír- Han conseguido salir de este lugar, están a salvo.

-¿Salir? ¿Hay una forma de salir de aquí? ¿Cómo?

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarte pequeña- Se incorporó un poco para mirarla- Yo la ayudé a salir desde fuera, ahora soy uno más de vosotros, ya no puedo hacer nada.

-¿Desde fuera?

-Yo era el guarda de Katniss- Le confesó con la mirada sombría- Mi nombre es Gale, y yo soy que la sacó de aquí, junto con el niño que engendramos juntos, porque la amo profundamente, tanto que daría mi vida por ella.

-¿Tú trabajabas para esta gente?

-No por gusto, pero si- Le dijo acercándose como pudo hacia la ventanilla, sin dejar de presionar su herida- Mi madre y mis hermanos dependían de mi sueldo, era el único trabajo que pude encontrar, pero cuando la vi, tan indefensa y desprotegida… Me enamoré de ella.

Johanna se quedó en silencio mirando a aquel hombre que hablaba de una forma tan pasional que la conmovió. Eso le hizo pensar de nuevo en su familia, en como ellos hubieran hecho cualquier cosa por ella de saber que se encontraba allí, y volvió a sollozar sin poder evitarlo.

-No llores…- El hombre llegó hasta la ventanilla y la miró a los ojos- Todas tus debilidades son armas que pueden usar en tu contra, no dejes que las vean- Alargó sus manos hasta llevarlas al otro lado de la ventanita y acarició su mejilla- Me recuerdas mucho a ella, debéis tener la misma edad, y las dos sois igual de inocentes.

-¿Qué van a hacer con nosotros? ¿Hasta cuándo nos retendrán en esta isla?

-Yo no saldré jamás, de eso estoy seguro- Le dijo con tranquilidad- A ti no puedo saberlo, nunca he sabido nada de su trabajo hasta que conocí a Katniss- Limpió con el pulgar sus lágrimas- Espero que puedas salir de aquí, no me gustaría que acabaras tus días en este horrible lugar- Se escuchó un sonido proveniente de las puertas, los guardias iban hacia una de sus celdas- Pase lo que pase, nunca olvides quien eres.

-Tú tampoco.

Fue lo último que pudieron decirse, después de eso, Gale cayó al suelo, incapaz de aguantar el dolor de su herida. Justo a tiempo antes de que los guardias descubrieran que habían estado hablando.

Johanna vio por esa ventanita como le propinaban a Gale una patada tras otra, haciéndolo aullar de dolor ante su mirada aterrada, para después cogerlo y arrastrarlo de los pelos fuera de la celda.

Unos minutos después se abrió su propia celda, por ella entró uno de los guardias, con una sonrisa diabólica. A empujones la llevó hasta una sala blanca, donde la esperaba un hombre vestido de blanco, con una mascarilla puesta.

Se giró hacia ella, Johanna pudo distinguir su sonrisa tras la mascarilla al tiempo que se acercaba a ella.

-Mi nombre es Seneca Krane y voy a ser tu médico durante las próximas sesiones.

Ese fue el comienzo de una serie de experimentos científicos dolorosos que ella no comprendía. Siempre era la misma rutina, por la mañana la llevaban del pozo a esa sala y le inyectaban algo, esperaban durante unas horas a que hiciera efecto. En ocasiones hacía que perdiera la vista, en otras la volvía agresiva, en otras tenía la sensación de que le faltaba el aire…

La peor fue cuando perdió sus facultades durante un espacio corto de tiempo, apenas fueron diez minutos, pero durante esos diez minutos, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes sino a las de Seneca Krane, a pesar de que ella era consciente de todo lo que hacía.

Seneca le había dado la orden de coger un arma y disparar hacia un objetivo inanimado que había al fondo de la sala, y ella, sin poder evitarlo, lo había hecho, haciendo que el doctor sonriera inmensamente. Pero en cuanto tuvo sus capacidades de nuevo bajo su control, soltó el arma de inmediato, asustada ante lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Tranquila pequeña, lo has hecho muy bien- Le indicó el hombre acercándose a ella- Gracias a ti hemos hecho muchos progresos- Le acarició la mejilla sin dudarlo, Johanna sintió repulsión de inmediato por ese hombre- Creo que lo que mereces una pequeña recompensa- Le dijo mirando con lujuria su cuerpo, provocando una mirada de pánico en ella- Tranquila cariño, aún es pronto para agradecerte tus servicios con una buena dosis de buen sexo desenfrenado- Acarició uno de sus pechos- Aunque al paso que vamos no creo que tardemos mucho en llegar a eso- Besó su cuello- Pero por ahora, no tendrás que contentarte con algo más insulso y desagradable- Johanna no sabía que podría ser peor que el tacto de ese hombre- El otro día tuviste una conversación con el paciente de la celda de al lado, él nos lo ha confesado- Ella solo pudo asentir ante eso- El pobre hombre está sufriendo mucho por culpa de su tratamiento- Le explicaba como si ella no fuera consciente de que lo que hacían en aquel lugar no era curar a las personas sino experimentar- Mis jefes han considerado oportuno que pases algún tiempo con él, en la misma celda, que necesita una buena dosis de cariño y buen humor- Johanna lo miró sorprendida- ¿Te parece bien o es demasiado para ti?

-Me… Me parece bien.

-Estupendo- Sonrió Séneca- Pues, de inmediato, estos guardias te llevaran con él, y durante las próximas sesiones será así una vez hayamos finalizado aquí- Ella solo asintió y se dejó llevar por aquellos hombres.

Seneca la observó salir de allí sonriente, conectó el intercomunicador y contactó con su jefe.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-Estupendamente, señor Snow, los progresos de la joven son inigualables, casi tan buenos como los que teníamos con Katniss- Dijo orgulloso- Con unas cuantas sesiones más tendremos en nuestro poder la droga de control más potente jamás desarrollada, con la que podrá doblegar a todos los que osan resistirse a que usted se haga con el control de todo.

-Me alegra escucharlo, ¿Y con… "nuestro amigo"? ¿Ha empezado ya?

-Sí señor, está teniendo sesiones continuas de tortura, tanto física como psicológica, el tener la voz de Katniss grabada de las sesiones que hemos mantenido a lo largo de los años ha sido muy valioso- Le explicó muy contento- Cada grito de ella y cada sollozo ha hecho que se volviera extremadamente violento, en algunos casos hasta ha perdido la noción de donde se encontraba gracias a la droga de agresividad que desarrollamos hace unos meses.

-Eso es maravilloso, ¿Y ha empezado ya con el otro proyecto?

-Acabo de empezarlo, para eso lo llamaba, la jovencita va camino de su celda- Le indicó con entusiasmo- En breve, él dependerá tanto de ella que, gracias a nuestros "medicamentos", pensará que es Katniss, y cuando eso ocurra, haremos que la chica desaparezca de su lado- Rio con ganas- Al ver que la ha perdido, su cabeza se trastornará tanto que será una mente fácil de manejar, y será el sujeto perfecto para administrar la dosis de control.

-Perfecto, nadie juega conmigo, y ese estúpido y la zorra de Katniss van a pagar bien caro el haberse creído más listos que yo- Snow denotaba en su voz la furia que sentía ante la pérdida de Katniss- Avísame en cuanto haya alguna novedad- Y cortó la conexión.

**Se que hace nada que he subido el otro capítulo, pero lo acabo de escribir y he querido subirlo de inmediato, ahora si, hasta el viernes o sábado que viene no habrá más.**

**¿Qué os parece? ¿Os gusta? ¿Os esperabais algo así? Quería hacer algo desde la perspectiva de Johanna, no se si será de vuestro agrado, pero a mi me gusta.**

**¿Y la conversación entre Seneca y Snow? ¿Qué tendrán en mente esos dos?**

**Espero vuestros reviews dándome vuestra opinión y si podéis y queréis alguna idea para poner, que voy sobre la marcha y todas las ideas las tengo en cuenta.**

**Muchas gracias a los que se molestan en dejar un review, para mi son muy importantes, pero también agradezco a los que me marcan como favorito, tanto de autor como de fic, y a los que me siguen en silencio, gracias a todos.**

**Nos leemos pronto**


	6. 5º La verdadera Octavia

**5º La verdadera Octavia**

Tras varios meses conviviendo con ellos, Katniss parecía otra persona, sonreía sin dificultad, hablaba por los codos, siempre llenando de preguntas la estancia, sacando pequeñas risillas de todos, en tan solo dos meses apenas quedaba algo de aquella chiquilla tímida y asustada.

Haymitch la observaba siempre desde su ventana, podía ver como disfrutaba de la compañía de Effie, que le enseñaba buenos modales y la forma de comportarse ante los demás, parecían madre e hija; veía como mostraba empeño en todo lo que Annie y Finnick le enseñaban sobre cuidados del bebé. Annie se encargaba de enseñarle los cuidados que necesitaba, y Finnick se encargaba de jugar con él, enseñándole a Katniss como hacerle reír, como moverlo, como calmarlo… Y por último, veía como Peeta hacía grandes progresos enseñándole todo tipo de cosas, al principio había empezado a enseñarle como en el colegio, con el libro en la mano y dándole explicaciones teóricas sobre cada cosa, pero Peeta era muy inteligente, y había podido observar como la curiosidad y necesidad de aprendizaje de ella iba mucho más allá de cualquier libro, así que decidió hacer las clases más amenas y evitar que parecieran clases.

Haymitch estaba realmente asombrado con la capacidad de asimilación de información tenía Katniss, apenas Peeta le enseñaba algo nuevo y ella ya sabía con exactitud que tenía que hacer. Eso le hizo cuestionarse varias cosas.

-¿En qué piensas?- Preguntó Effie abrazándolo por la espalda.

-Estaba pensando en lo inteligente que es Katniss para aprender- Le respondió- Y eso me está haciendo pensar cosas.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-¿Tiene esa capacidad de forma innata o la ha adquirido de alguna de las cosas que le administraban en aquel lugar?- Preguntó con el rostro sombrío- ¿Desde cuándo tiene esa facilidad de aprendizaje? ¿Habrá aprendido cosas de aquel lugar? ¿Es tan ignorante e inocente como creemos?

-Haymitch, no vuelvas otra vez a lo mismo, no vas a hablar con ella sobre esa isla si no está preparada.

-No lo decía por Johanna, he aprendido la lección, no puedo poner a nadie en peligro para recuperarla- Dijo sinceramente- Lo que quiero decir es que con la facilidad que tiene para captar lo que le rodea, me sorprende que sea tan ingenua y que desconozca cosas básicas.

-Haymitch, tú aun no has visto las marcas que tiene en su cuerpo, pero cuando dentro de unas semanas haga más calor y veas las cicatrices que tiene en la espalda, te aseguro que dejarás de pensar así- Le dijo con calidez pero con firmeza- No quiero saber qué cosas le han estado haciendo, pero puedo asegurarte de que si ha aprendido algo ni siquiera es consciente de ello, la han maltratado de todas las formas posibles y es increíble la fortaleza que ha demostrado, siendo aún ella ante años de tortura que hubieran vuelto loco a cualquiera.

-Te has encariñado mucho de ella.

-Así es- Le dijo colocándose ante él y mirándolo a los ojos- Si Johanna consiguiera salir de aquel horrible lugar, me gustaría que quien la encontrase hiciera por ella lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo por Katniss- Lo abrazó con fuerza- Es solo una chiquilla, necesita que la ayudemos.

-Lo sé, y he pensado muy seriamente en cómo podría ayudarla- Dijo besando su coronilla- Voy a buscar a la familia de Katniss- Su mujer se separó de él y lo miró sorprendida- Como bien has dicho, me gustaría que si Johanna estuviera en su situación hicieran lo mismo- Ella le sonrió- Si su familia está viva, daré con ellos y les informaré.

-Eso es maravilloso.

Los dos se miraron unos segundos, sonriendo con ternura, viendo en los ojos del otro amor incondicional, lentamente acercaron sus rostros y se besaron. Una señal proveniente del móvil de Haymitch los hizo separarse, al mirar la pantalla, Haymitch se puso tenso.

-Octavia y Cinna vienen de visita- Haymitch le dedicó una mirada significativa a su mujer- Supongo que sabes a lo que viene, habrá convencido a Cinna para venir con alguna excusa, pero estoy seguro de cuál es el verdadero motivo.

-Pues está muy equivocada si eso es lo que pretende, de inmediato voy a hablar con Annie, esa mujer no se va a acercar al niño.

Haymitch salió fuera, se acercó a la playa, donde estaban Peeta y Katniss en una de sus clases. Peeta había cogido una caracola y se la estaba colocando a ella en la oreja, al escuchar su interior ella quedó maravillada.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llama esto?

-Caracola- Sonrió Peeta colocándole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

-Me encanta, parece que tenga un pequeño mar dentro, el sonido es el mismo.

-Ahora está vacía, pero antes había dentro un molusco, muy parecido al caracol- Le explicó.

-¿Y vivía dentro de esta caracola?- Peeta asintió sonriente ante el asombro de Katniss- ¿Dónde vive ahora?

-En otra caracola más grande- Ella se quedó un poco estática, sin comprender esa explicación- Verás, cuando ese "caracol" va creciendo, la caracola se le va quedando pequeña, es entonces cuando va en busca de otra caracola más grande, y cuando la encuentra, sale de la suya y la cambia, dejando la otra en la arena para que sirva de casa a otro caracol cuando le haga falta.

-¡Oh!- Exclamó asombrada- ¿Puedo ver algún caracol cambiando su caracola?

-Hoy no, pero prometo llevarte otro día a ver unos cuantos.

-¡Genial!- Lo abrazó con cariño y besó su mejilla- ¡Gracias Peeta!

-Hola chicos- Habló por fin Haymitch, llamando su atención- ¿Qué tal la clase de hoy?

-¡Estupenda!- Katniss estaba realmente emocionada- Estoy aprendiendo mucho.

-Me alegro pequeña- Le acarició la cabeza, frotando sus cabellos- ¿Por qué no vas dentro a cambiarte? Hoy tendremos visita.

-¿Visita?- El rostro de Katniss cambió drásticamente a uno de preocupación.

-No pongas esa cara- Le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa- Cinna y Octavia vienen de visita.

-¿¡En serio!? ¡Estupendo! ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verlos!

-Pues ve dentro, Effie te ayudará a cambiarte de ropa- Le acarició la mejilla.

-Voy- Se giró hacia Peeta y le abrazó- Mañana seguimos con la clase Peet- Besó su mejilla- ¡Hasta luego!

Katniss salió corriendo, dejando tras ella a Peeta, incapaz de dejar de mirarla, con una sonrisa boba en su rostro. Haymitch alternaba la mirada entre Katniss y su hijo, y solo pudo dar un pequeño suspiro mientras sonreía.

-Peeta, ya eres mayorcito para saber lo que haces, pero no olvides que ella aun es una chiquilla en muchos sentidos- Peeta miró a su padre con preocupación.

-¿Tanto se nota?- Volvió a mirar cómo se alejaba- La verdad, no es algo que haga a conciencia.

-No se nota a simple vista, pero eres mi hijo, te conozco, y nunca te había visto mirar a nadie como la miras a ella.

-No sé explicar lo que siento, cuándo tengo a Katniss a mi lado es…. Está por encima de cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido en mi vida, incluso por encima de lo que una vez sentí por Delly.

-Pues eso ya es decir- Su padre le sonrió y le colocó un brazo sobre sus hombros- No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir otra vez, cuándo Delly te dejó te costó mucho levantar cabeza, no quiero volver a verte en ese estado.

-No lo harás papá, cuando conseguí que Katniss comenzara a hablarme me hice una promesa, haré lo que esté en mi mano porque ella sea feliz, ya sea a mi lado o junto a otra persona.

-Eso está bien hijo- Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron, hacía años que no tenían una charla de hombre a hombre- Sobre todo no la presiones, ella te tiene mucho cariño, y solo el tiempo dirá si ese cariño es algo más.

Lo sé- Suspiró con desgana- Ahora explícame, ¿Cómo es que vienen el tío Cinna y la tía Octavia? ¿Crees que ella intentará quedárselo otra vez?

-Estoy convencido de ello, pero el mensaje me lo ha mandado Cinna, y él no sabe nada de eso, así que no puedo saberlo con certeza.

-Si intenta quitárselo, si de verdad lo intenta, sabrá quién soy yo- Dijo con una clara amenaza.

-No te preocupes, ni siquiera va a ver a Gale, tu madre ya se ha encargado de eso.

El sonido de una sirena de barco los hizo girarse hacia el puerto, los dos intercambiaron miradas y corrieron hacia la casa, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo se producirían los acontecimientos, y ambos parecían estar de acuerdo en que no iba a ir bien del todo.

Llegaron a la casa unos minutos antes que sus invitados, Haymitch de inmediato se dirigió a la puerta para saludarlos mientras Peeta iba al salón junto a su madre y a Katniss. Se escucharon murmullos desde la puerta de entrada, Katniss se levantó ansiosa, y en cuanto los vio aparecer se lanzó a su cuello.

-Hola pequeña, cuánto me alegro de verte- Dijo Cinna devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma efusividad- Tienes buen aspecto.

-Me siento muy bien- Le dijo soltándose de su cuello y mirándolo sonriente- La familia Mellark ha sido muy amable y atenta con nosotros.

-Hola Katniss- Octavia se acercó a ella y la abrazó también, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas- No pareces la misma, cuándo te marchaste apenas eras capaz de decir dos palabras sin tensarte y ahora mírate, hablas por los codos.

-¿Por los codos? No entiendo esa frase.

-Quiere decir que hablas mucho- Le explicó Peeta acercándose a ella- Mañana, durante nuestra clase, recuérdame que te hable de las frases hechas.

-De acuerdo- Le sonrió también, acompañándolo al sofá y dejando pasar a sus invitados.

Octavia no hacía más que mirar alrededor, parecía buscar algo, pero cuando veía que alguien la estaba observando solo dedicaba una sonrisa y se involucraba en la conversación que hubiera en ese momento.

Cinna y Octavia estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando con ellos, y en principio todo parecía ir bien, Peeta estaba bastante tranquilo al ver que Octavia no había dicho nada fuera de lugar, pensando que tal vez su padre hubiera exagerado las cosas, hasta que, cerca de la hora del ocaso, Octavia hizo la pregunta.

-¿Y dónde está el pequeño Gale? No lo hemos visto en todo el rato que estamos aquí.

-No está en casa en estos momentos- Le indicó Effie- Annie y Finnick se lo han llevado de compras, el niño crece muy deprisa y necesitaba ropa nueva.

-¿Y tardarán mucho? Tengo unas ganas tremendas de coger a ese pequeño- Dedicó una gran sonrisa hacia Katniss- ¿Cómo te apañas con él? Criar a un niño no es tarea fácil.

-Bueno, Gale y yo nos estamos adaptando el uno al otro, pero la verdad es que estamos muy bien- Sonrió ampliamente, ignorando los verdaderos motivos de Octavia- Aunque estoy segura de que si Annie, Finnick y Effie no hubieran estado a mi lado enseñándome todo lo que necesitaba saber, hubiera tenido serios problemas.

-Entonces… ¿Va todo bien?- Todos, a excepción de Katniss y Cinna, se percataron del cambio que se había producido en el semblante de la mujer- Si no es así, no dudes en decírmelo, yo estaría encantada de ayudarte.

-No te preocupes, de verdad que estamos bien, ya se cambiar pañales, se cómo alimentar a Gale por mí misma, se cuándo llora porque tiene hambre o porque le duele algo, y muchas otras cosas que me están enseñando.

-Eso es estupendo- Todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó al escucharlo- Pero aun así, estoy segura de que hay veces que te sientes desbordada, eres tan joven y tan inocente, me sorprende que quieras cuidar del niño.

-¿Y por qué no iba a querer cuidarlo? Es mi hijo, es lo único que me queda de su padre, jamás podría separarme de él.

-¿Y no sabes todo lo que te estás perdiendo por cuidar de un bebé a tu edad? ¿Es qué no sabes que las chicas de tu edad…?

-Octavia, es hora de marcharnos- Dijo Cinna con voz autoritaria, comprendiendo por fin lo que su mujer estaba intentando hacer- Creo que nuestra visita se ha alargado demasiado.

-Vamos Cinna, esperemos un poco más, a ver si veo al pequeño.

-Katniss, cielo, ¿por qué no vas a por algo de beber?- Le indicó Effie. La joven asintió y se levantó, un poco desconcertada por las preguntas que le hacía Octavia y por la voz de Cinna al dirigirse a ella. Una vez Katniss hubo abandonado la habitación, Effie se levantó y se encaró a Octavia- ¿Cómo te atreves a intentarlo ante todos nosotros? ¿Piensas de verdad que te vamos a permitir que te lo lleves?

-No sé de qué me hablas, simplemente estaba….

-Intentando que Katniss te dijera que odia estar con su hijo- Dijo Peeta con voz amenazante- Solo has dicho preguntas para buscar lo que pueda resultarle a Katniss incómodo de la maternidad, y así conseguir tu objetivo.

-¿Qué objetivo? ¿De qué estáis hablando?

-No te hagas la tonta Octavia, todos saben la verdad- Le dijo Haymitch- En mi familia no hay secretos, así que saben todo lo que me dijiste cuando Cinna me llamó para hablarme de Katniss.

Octavia miró el rostro de todos los que había en la sala, los tres miembros de la familia Mellark la miraban con frialdad y rabia. Dolida y traicionada, miró a su marido, creyendo que él la comprendería, pero en sus ojos vio un dolor y un desprecio hacia ella que la hizo estallar.

-¡Está bien! ¡Es cierto! ¡Quiero a ese niño! ¡Es lo mínimo que merezco después de que me quitaran a Rue!- Gritó exasperada- ¡Nosotros llevamos tiempo intentándolo de nuevo y no ha habido forma! ¡Yo merezco ser madre, y no una chiquilla que no sabe nada del mundo! ¡Yo puedo darle a ese niño todo lo que necesita! ¡Y aunque Katniss no tenga culpa de nada, no está en condiciones de cuidar de él!- El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo hizo que todos giraran sus rostros hacia la entrada de la cocina, donde estaba Katniss, mirando a Octavia con el rostro lleno de lágrimas- Katniss…- Dijo su nombre en un suspiro cargado de miedo, esperando que no hubiera escuchado todo lo que había dicho.

-Tú… Tú quieres quitarme a Gale…

-Cariño, es lo mejor para todos- Se acercó hacia ella, queriendo cogerle las manos y razonar, pero Katniss se apartó, dio varios pasos hacia atrás y corrió a los brazos de Peeta.

-¡Confié en ti! ¡Creí que Gale y yo te importábamos! ¡Pero solo querías quitarme a mi niño!- Lloró con fuerza sobre la camisa de Peeta, mientras él la abrazaba con cariño.

-No quiero quitártelo, quiero que me lo des.

-¿Dártelo?- Levantó la mirada hacia ella- ¿¡DÁRTELO!?- Se separó de Peeta y se encaró a ella- ¡Gale es mi hijo! ¡MÍO! ¡Es el que ha hecho que mi vida tenga algún sentido! ¡Lo amo con todo mi ser!- Llegó hasta ella y le abofeteó la cara de forma inconsciente- ¡Jamás tendrás a mi hijo! ¡Gale es mío! ¡Y si en algún momento tengo que separarme de él, no lo dejaría contigo!

-Entiéndeme, estoy desesperada, ese niño es mi última esperanza…

-¿¡Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo!? ¿¡Sonreír mientras veo cómo te lo llevas!? ¿¡Fingir que no existe!?- Octavia empezó a retroceder al ver la furia de Katniss, realmente parecía que iba a golpearla, Haymitch también lo pensó y no tardó ni dos segundos en llegar hasta Katniss y abrazarla, impidiendo así que se acercara a Octavia y todo acabara de manera trágica- ¡Eres igual que las personas que te quitaron a tu hija! ¡Piensas que tienes derecho sobre él porque tú perdiste a tu niña! ¡Márchate! ¡No quiero volver a verte!- Katniss gritaba como una histérica, lloraba con tanta fuerza que Haymitch tuvo que sujetarla cuando le fallaron las piernas.

-¡Octavia! ¡Vuelve al barco de inmediato!- Le ordenó Cinna, ella no lo dudó, segura de que si se quedaba recibiría más que un bofetón. Cinna se acercó a Katniss y le acarició la mejilla- Lo lamento Katniss, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella pretendía- Ella lo miró no muy confiada- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has defendido a tu hijo sin dejarte pisar, eres una madre maravillosa- Besó su frente y se encaminó a la puerta- Si en algún momento me permitís volver, os aseguro que solo vendré yo, Octavia no se volverá a acercar a Katniss ni a Gale- Y dicho eso, se marchó.

El llanto de Katniss era desconsolado, contagioso, todos en la sala lloraban con ella, todos se habían sentido igual de heridos al ver la forma en que ella se dirigía a Katniss, y todos habían sentido la misma rabia ante el sentimiento equivocado de propiedad que ella tenía.

-Iré a preparar algo para calmarnos todos los nervios- Dijo Effie, limpiándose las lágrimas- Peeta, ¿por qué no llevas a Katniss a su habitación para que se tumbe un poco? Yo iré de inmediato.

-Claro- Cogió a Katniss entre sus brazos de los brazos de su padre, la pegó a su pecho y caminó por el gran pasillo hasta la habitación que ella ocupaba. La tumbó lentamente en la cama y besó su frente- Intenta calmarte, ya ha acabado- Se incorporó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Peeta, ¿puedes quedarte conmigo?

-Claro- Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-No, ahí no- Palmeó levemente el lado de la cama que estaba vacío, justo frente a ella- Abrázame, por favor.

-Como quieras, pequeña- Se tumbó a su lado, y le acarició la mejilla mientras colocaba la otra mano alrededor de su cintura- Nosotros no dejaremos que nadie te quite a Gale, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí estás a salvo.

-Gracias Peeta- Suspiró, empezando a calmarse- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

-Siempre.

**Con dos días de retraso pero aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Perdón pero no he podido tenerlo antes.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os gusta? Espero que si. No se si hacer el siguiente de Peeta y Katniss dentro de unos meses y profundizar un poco más su relación o esperarme un poco, no tengo muy claro como quiero hacer los próximos capítulos, ¿alguna sugerencia?**

**Intentaré actualizar el próximo viernes, pero no estoy segura de si podré o no.**

**Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejar un review dando su opinión, y sobre todo a los que dan ideas. **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	7. 6º Sentimiento creciente

**6º Sentimiento creciente**

Katniss pasó la noche muy inquieta, Peeta estaba preocupado, en más de una ocasión la escuchó murmurar como _"no te lo llevarás" "Gale es mío" "Suéltalo, no puedes quitármelo"_. Peeta sintió una rabia inmensa al recordar las palabras de Octavia esa tarde, la cara de dolor que había puesto Katniss al escucharla, la forma en que se aferraba a su cuello… No era capaz de comprender como Octavia, a la que había considerado como su tía por muchos años, era capaz de algo tan ruin, y más sabiendo lo que es perder a un hijo.

Aun recordaba como les había afectado la muerte de Rue, no solo a ellos, a toda la familia también. Rue y Johanna habían sido amigas de pequeñas, pero Rue sufrió una grave infección que solo se podía curar con medicamentos disponibles en los hospitales, Cinna y Octavia no habían tenido más remedio que internarla. Los médicos la llevaron a realizarle unas pruebas y esa fue la última vez que la vieron con vida.

No fue hasta meses después cuando recibieron la llamada de las autoridades informándoles de que habían hallado el cuerpo de la pequeña Rue flotando en el río, la pobre solo tenía 12 años.

Cinna y Octavia casi enloquecieron al escucharlo, ella era lo que más querían en el mundo, los Mellark sufrieron también con su muerte, para Haymitch y Effie era como una segunda hija, para Finnick y Peeta una hermana pequeña, pero fue Johanna la que sintió más su pérdida, las dos eran inseparables, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a hacer las locuras que la llevaron a aquella isla.

Peeta se mordió fuertemente uno de los puños para no pegar un grito por la frustración que sentía, odiaba a la compañía "El Capitolio", los odiaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, por su culpa había perdido a una de las personas que más quería en el mundo, y era posible que no volviera a ver a otra de ellas.

Acarició levemente el rostro de Katniss, ella se acurrucó a su lado y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, acompañada de un leve suspiro que decía "Peeta". Al escucharlo sintió una emoción tan grande que casi se le saltaron las lágrimas, a pesar de saber que eso no significaba nada, su corazón se aceleró y no pudo más que tumbarse a su lado y mirarla dormir.

Así estuvo un buen rato, hasta que las tripas de Peeta empezaron a rugir, viendo que ella estaba bastante relajada, decidió bajar a cenar algo. En el salón estaban Annie y Finnick jugueteando con el pequeño Gale, y en la cocina estaban sus padres, hablando con seriedad.

-¿Cómo está Katniss?

-Teniendo en cuenta lo acontecido hoy, bien mamá- Le respondió caminando hacia la nevera- La he dejado durmiendo en su habitación.

-Pobrecilla, como siento que haya escuchado los delirios de Octavia- Dijo Haymitch con pesadumbre- La mente de Octavia se ha desquiciado hasta tal punto que no sé si será reversible.

-Puedo entender que se haya trastornado por lo que sucedió con Rue, pero de ahí a querer quitarle un niño a su madre…

Peeta fue interrumpido por un grito desgarrador procedente de la habitación de Katniss. Todos en la casa se quedaron estáticos al escucharlos, con los pelos de punta ante el sufrimiento que denotaba aquel grito. Fue Peeta el primero en reaccionar al escuchar el segundo grito, tan desgarrador como el primero, los demás no tardaron en seguirlo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Katniss se revolvía en la cama, parecía que forcejeaba con alguien, sus gritos pedían que alguien la soltara y no siguiera haciéndole daño. Peeta fue hasta ella y la abrazó, intentó que parara de revolverse diciéndole palabras de cariño al oído.

Soltando un grito más fuerte que todos los anteriores e incorporándose, logrando así soltarse del abrazo de Peeta, Katniss despertó sudando, jadeando y llorando, estaba asustada, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Los brazos de Peeta volvieron a apresarla, al principio ella intentó quitarlos de encima suyo, pero pronto sintió la calidez y el cariño que ellos desprendían y se relajó un poco.

-Ha sido una pesadilla- Le dijo al oído- No pasa nada Katniss, aquí estás a salvo.

-No estoy a salvo…

-Claro que si- Le dijo Effie sentándose al otro lado de ella- Nosotros cuidamos de ti y de Gale.

-Pero ellos… Ellos… Estaban aquí… Yo los he visto… Estaban aquí…- Se encogió, abrazándose las piernas- Ellos… Me hacían daño… Me castigaban por escapar…

-Solo ha sido un sueño, pequeña- Haymitch se agachó frente a ella y le tomó una de las manos- Solo estamos nosotros, nadie te va a castigar.

-Pero ha sido tan real… Era igual que cuando estaba allí.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- Le preguntó Peeta intentando que se sintiera mejor- Quizás si nos cuentas que has soñado, te sientas mejor y veas las cosas de otra forma.

-¿Eso es posible? No creo que nunca pueda sentirme mejor.

-Puedes intentarlo si quieres- La animó Effie, que también pensaba como Peeta- Pero solo si de verdad quieres y estás preparada, sino, simplemente te abrazaremos y cuidaremos de ti hasta que te calmes y veas que aquí no corres peligro.

Katniss dudó unos minutos, los miró a cada uno de ellos a la cara, viendo en todos ellos miedo, estaban asustados por cómo se había puesto ella mientras dormía, entonces miró a su pequeño Gale, acurrucado en el brazo de Annie, mirándola con los ojitos llorosos, tan callado y quieto que parecía más mayor.

Al ver a su hijo, Katniss pensó en todo lo que había vivido esos últimos meses, la familia Mellark los había cuidado a los dos sin condiciones, les habían dado cariño, educación, alojamiento, pero sobretodo, les habían dado amor. Ella les debía mucho, Gale y ella seguramente no estarían juntos y en buen estado de salud de no ser por ellos.

-Os contaré el sueño…

-Si en algún momento crees que no puedes soportarlo, no dudes en decirlo y parar, ¿de acuerdo?- Le dijo Haymitch apretando levemente su mano.

Finnick acercó la silla del escritorio a la cama para que Annie se sentara, esta le entregó al pequeño a su madre, Finnick se sentó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas de Annie, los demás ya están acomodados, así que esperaron a que ella se calmara para empezar.

-Al principio corría con Gale en brazos, estábamos jugando en una hermosa pradera, pero de pronto escuché un grito, no sabía quién era. Asustada, dejé a Gale en un lugar seguro y fui a ver de quien se trataba, y entonces los vi, los hombres que me tenían presa estaban atacando a una hermosa niña de piel oscura y cabellos rizados- Los ojos de Katniss no pudieron aguantar- Tenía miedo porque me descubrieran, así que no hice ruido, caminé en dirección contraria y fui a por Gale, pero cuando llegué no estaba donde lo había dejado- Se paró un momento para mirar a su hijo- Empecé a buscarlo, y entonces escuché la voz de Octavia diciéndome que Gale se iba con ella, que no me preocupara, que ella se aseguraría de que nadie se le acercara, ni siquiera yo- Apretó al niño contra su pecho de manera urgente- Incapaz de localizarla, empecé a gritar llamando a mi hijo, pero lo único que recibí como respuesta fue un dardo tranquilizante, haciéndome caer rendida al instante- Volvió a mirar al pequeño y acarició su mejilla, buscando algo de tranquilidad- Los hombres que anteriormente estaban con aquella niña me cogieron y me llevaron a un barco pesquero llamado "En llamas", un barco en el que, en la bodega, habían más personas… Más prisioneros… Un rato después nos sacaron a todos de allí, a los demás los llevaron a las celdas normales, las que están en el piso superior, pero a mí me llevaron a parte, nada más entrar, giraron a la derecha, me metieron en un ascensor y bajamos ocho plantas. Al salir reconocí de inmediato las instalaciones, eran las salas donde se hacían "los tratamientos"- Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras notaba como sus lágrimas caían con más intensidad- Me ataron a una camilla y me azotaron con látigos acabados en ganchos, después propinaron descargas eléctricas, cada vez con mayor intensidad, y por último me tatuaron en el hombro un pájaro rodeado de llamas con las palabras "Sinsajo" debajo- Se apartó la camiseta del hombro derecho y les enseñó ese mismo tatuaje pero sin las llamas- Después de eso me he despertado.

-¿Sinsajo? ¿Qué significa sinsajo?- Preguntó Finnick levantándose a mirar el tatuaje.

-Para ellos, este tatuaje significa rebeldía, se lo ponen a todos los que intentan escapar después de haberles torturado- Explicó con desánimo- A mí me lo hicieron cuando descubrieron que estaba embarazada de Gale.

-Katniss, ¿Cuándo estabas en esa isla te hacían de verdad todas esas cosas que nos has contado?- Preguntó Effie totalmente angustiada y pálida.

-Dependiendo siempre de lo que quisieran conseguir, pero si, en más de una ocasión recibí alguno de esos castigos- Katniss pensó un momento sus palabras- Creo que lo que hacían con nosotros era experimentar medicamentos, experimentar tratamientos para controlar a la gente, para que las masas hicieran lo que ellos quisieran.

-Creo que por hoy ya has tenido suficiente- Dijo Haymitch levantándose y bajando la mirada- Lamento haberte hecho hablar de ello, no es fácil escucharlo, supongo que contarlo por experiencia propia mucho menos- Katniss tomó su mano.

-Es la primera vez que hablo de ello y, en cierto modo, me siento liberada.

-Gracias por ser tan sincera Katniss- Haymitch le besó la mano- Deberías intentar dormir un poco, estás agotada.

-No creo poder volver a dormir, tengo las imágenes en mi cabeza, no se van.

-Si quieres, me quedaré a tu lado hasta que te duermas- Le propuso Peeta- Incluso toda la noche si eso impide que tengas pesadillas.

-¿De verdad lo harías?

-Claro que si.

Peeta le sonrió y la ayudó a tumbarse en la cama, él se tumbó a su lado, colocó al pequeño Gale entre los dos y los arropó. Los demás salieron en silencio de la habitación, sabiendo lo que Peeta sentía por Katniss aunque no hubiera dicho nada, viendo como Katniss empezaba a sentir algo por él.

Todos fueron de nuevo al salón, decaídos, pálidos y con los ojos llorosos. Annie y Effie se abrazaron una vez estuvieron en los sofás, escuchar aquellas atrocidades había sido muy duro, sabiendo que realmente ella había vivido esas cosas. Finnick intentaba mantener la compostura, y Haymitch simplemente miraba fijamente en la pared.

-¿Qué te ocurre papá?- Preguntó Finnick al verlo tan embobado.

-Pensaba en las cosas que nos ha contado Katniss- Los miró a los tres- ¿No os habéis fijado en los detalles de cuando la llevaban? El pequero, el número de piso, la sala donde la llevaban, la tortura, el tatuaje…- Los tres lo miraban sin comprender- Creo que ha sido mucho más que un sueño, creo que ha sido un recuerdo.

-¿Un recuerdo?

-Uno o varios juntos- Aclaró- El pesquero no pudo verlo nada más que cuando se la llevaron, y ella era muy pequeña cuando eso ocurrió. Pero las salas y las torturas se las tuvieron que hacer un poco más mayor, y el tatuaje ya sabéis de cuando es… Katniss sueña con las cosas que ha vivido, cambiadas, pero con esas cosas a fin de cuentas.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Vas a hacerla revivir todo lo que ha pasado? Ya has visto como ha sido escucharla.

-No, no la volveré a hacer pasar por esto- Le aseguró- Pero basándome en los datos que ya nos ha dado sin darse cuenta, puedo buscar cosas, el pesquero, por ejemplo- Le indicó- Si de verdad existe, daré con él cuanto antes.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo- Concordó Finnick con él- Mañana mismo nos pondremos a ello.

-Si, por hoy ya hemos tenido suficiente.

Los cuatro se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, esperando no tener pesadillas por todo lo escuchado, con la esperanza de poder encontrar pistas que los llevaran hasta Johanna.

**Espero que os haya gustado, se que no es excesivamente largo, pero hoy no he podido hacer más, estoy bastante liada esta semana.**

**Bueno, vais viendo un poquito como ha vivido Katniss sus años de cautiverio, ¿queréis saber más de ello? ¿De algún momento concreto de su vida? ¿Qué otras cosas os gustaría saber? ¿Alguien se aventura a adivinar que va a ocurrir?**

**El viernes que viene tendréis siguiente capítulo si no pasa nada.  
**

**Nos leemos**


End file.
